


Body Heat

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-24
Updated: 2005-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Body Heat   
Author: Axolotl Goddess  
Pairing: Josh & Sam ('cuz they're so cute)  
Rating: I would say PG-13, some may say R for inuendo  
Notes: I know I said I wasn't going to write anymore, but I was struck by a moment of creativity, and I just had to write this! It hasn't been beta-ed, so any mistakes can be attributed to me.

**Body Heat by Axolotl Goddess**

"Josh, when you said that your family had a cabin in the woods, had you ever actually seen this cabin?"

"Of course I’ve seen the cabin Sam, I spent every summer of my childhood up here."

"Okay, so why haven’t we seen it yet?"

"It’s just a little ways ahead. Seriously, do you have any faith in me?"

"Not at the moment."

"The President trusts me."

"The President has obviously never spent 5 hours in a car with you while you swear that you know right where this cabin is, while driving through snow that is coming down very, very quickly. Why are you stopping the car?"

"Because we’re here."

"This is it?" I asked, turning my head towards what could really be categorized as a hut, not a cabin, "Aren’t cabins bigger?"

"Sam, Sam, Sam, grab your stuff, and lets go in the house, it will be fun, we can build a fire and warm up, and have some fun."

"Yeah? What kind of fun did you have in mind?"

He looked at me with a devilish grin; "Get your mind out of the gutter Sam.

We’re making snowmen. And having a snowball fight."

"Sure we are," I said, as I grabbed my stuff and followed Josh up the steps of the cabin. We had a few days off, and wanted to get away, just for a little while, just to have a little…fun. Josh fumbled with his keys for a second, until he found the right one and turned the doorknob.

After we found the light switch (which was a considerable challenge), I could look around. Inside the musty little cottage there was a small kitchen to one side, a big open dining room that just became a living room with a big fireplace, off to one side of the room I could see a few more doors, probably leading to bedrooms.

There were a few chairs around, and near the fireplace, a small couch that would perfectly seat two.

"Let me give you the grand tour," Josh said, pulling me along, "This is the kitchen, dining room and living room. Down this hallway are the bedrooms, over there is the linen closet in case you get really cold."

"Which room is your room?"

"Huh?"

"Which room is yours, you know, the one we’ll be sleeping in."

"Who says we’ll be doing a lot of sleeping?"

I blinked and smiled, and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Come on Sam, there’s lots of time for that after the tour, and after we find the thermostat, it is a bit chilly in here."

"Again I ask, where can I put down my bag?"

"Oh, that, yeah, in here," he said, pointing towards some double French doors with little curtains pulled across the windowpanes.

"This is a big room," I said as I opened the door, surveying the room. Off to one side of the room were two large dressers and a small dressing table that looked like it must have been hand made years ago. On the other side of the room was a door with what looked like a bathroom on the other side, and a second fireplace.

In the very center of the room was a large bed, with no sheets or blankets.

"Josh, I know you Connecticutians like the cold, but, really, it’s okay to use a blanket when you sleep." "Really? I was planning on just using you."

"Ah. What if I get cold?"

"Then I suppose we could be proactive and get some sheets and blankets out of the linen closet and make the bed." He stepped out of the room for a second, and I heard another door open. A second later, Josh reappeared holding a stack of sheets, some pillows and a comforter, each in a plastic bag.

"My mom’s always worried about the moth’s eating things, so she keeps everything in a plastic bag when no one’s up here."

"How often are people up here?"

"My mom, aunt and uncle were here about 3 weeks ago, which is why everything is clean. I told her I was planning to bring you here, so she left some food."

I smiled, between what I had planned, and what Josh seemed to have planned, it didn’t look like there would be a lot of time for gourmet cooking, not that either of us could cook.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Josh, when you turned the heat up, what did you set it at?"

"Why?"

"Because it’s still cold in here!"

"Okay, it’s a little cold, maybe the furnace just hasn’t had a chance to heat up

yet."

"It’s been an hour."

"Well we have hot water, so it must be working."

"At my family’s beach house the hot water and the heater were separate."

"Why would you have a heater at a beach house?"

"Can we go check on the heater? Where is it?"

Josh smiled coyly as we stood up. I was wearing a T-shirt, a long sleeve shirt, a sweater, the heaviest pants I could find, two pairs of socks and hiking boots. Josh, with only a long shirt, a sweatshirt, regular pants and socks, was laughing at how cold I was. I had really hoped that this weekend would involve fewer articles of clothing, except maybe the nice new pair of silk boxers I had bought just for this occasion. And I’d really hoped that even those would end up on the floor really quickly.

It was even colder down in the basement, and there were spider webs. You know, I can fight with senators and congressmen, I report to the President, and none of those things scare me, but spiders are just freaky. I don’t want to be anywhere near them, and if they come within my personal space (which, with spiders, is anywhere I can see), they have signed their own death warrant.

"Here’s the problem," Josh said, as he pulled a note off the furnace. Apparently the furnace company was here to fix the heat problem, and it didn’t work, and they will be back in a few weeks when they have a new part. They did however check both of the chimneys and the wood stove, and those are in perfect condition until the furnace is fixed again." He looked up from the note. "You mean, we don’t have heat while we’re here? Josh, why couldn’t we have just stayed in a hotel?"

"Because it is my full intention to make you scream until you can’t talk anymore, and that might annoy other patrons in the hotel."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "And just how do you plan to do that?"

"Activity. Come on, let’s get your blood circulating."

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Josh…"

"Hmmm…"

"Josh…really…."

"What? Do you want me to get the stuff now? Cause you know now that we’ve been tested…"

"No," I said with a little grin, knowing that we had been tested, and we didn’t need to worry about bringing enough condoms for marathon sessions anymore,

"I’d like to be just a little bit warmer before we start this, and it’s cold in here!"

"How do you propose to make it warmer?"

"We could build a fire in the fireplace?"

"Yeah…we could do that."

"Hey…I mean, it could be a really small one, and we’ll stay awake until it goes out, ‘kay?"

"’Kay," Josh said, standing up, and pulling on what few clothes had made it off between the door of the bedroom and the bed.

"You know," I said, pulling him close for one second, "We could build the fire downstairs and then make dinner, when we’re a little bit warmer." Josh smiled

and pulled me out of the room.

Packed against one wall of the basement were logs and kindling of all sizes. Josh found a small bundle of wood, and we carried it upstairs, only dropping it about twice.

"Where do you keep matches?" I asked, rummaging through the cabinets.

"I don’t know, there might be a lighter in one of the drawers," Josh called back from the living room, where he was arranging the wood. I sent him a glare through the wall and went back to rummaging. A few minutes later, Josh poked his head into the kitchen.

"You find them yet?"

"If I had found them, would I still be looking?"

He pulled open one of the drawers, and pulled out a little pointy thing with a trigger. He held it up triumphantly and said, "See, I told you it was in one of the drawers."

We went into the living room and sat down on the floor inches from the fireplace. Josh pulled the little trigger on the lighter and a small flame appeared at the end.

When the fire got started, he got up and turned off the lights, leaving a dim glow around the room. He left the room for a second, and came back with the comforter from the bedroom.

"Warmer now?" he asked, as he draped the blanket over my shoulders. I looked back at him, his features softened by the warm glow of the fire.

"Yeah, but there’s another way to get warm, even faster."

"Really?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously, but with a grin spreading over his face, "How’s that?"

"Share body heat," I said, putting my arm around his waist and pulling him down on his knees to plant a row of kisses down his body, starting at his forehead.

**End** 


End file.
